


Little Red Riding Hood: The Taking of Tony

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Grandma, BAMF Loki, Banished Loki, Biting, Chasing, Halloween, Heed the tags!, Knotting, Little Red Riding Hood AU, Loki is the better choice, M-preg mentioned, M/M, Magic, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My usual, Obi isn't a dick, Omega Tony Stark, Self-Lubrication, Steve Rogers is a dick, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Loki, Witchcraft, dubcon, fairytale, heart-break, noncon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Pairing: Alpha!Wolf Loki/Omega!Human Tony.Rating: Explicit for A/B/O dynamics, dub!con, breaking and entering (no pun intended!), heat-sex, biting, mating, marking, werewolf-Loki, self-lubrication, knotting, chasing, rutting... you know, my usual. So please heed the tags as they’re not for show!Summary: The standard tale but with my twisted, little brain behind the steering-wheel; I have, however, spared grandma from being eaten... I’m nice like that : )~*~ Happy Halloween ~*~





	1. Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim) to own any of the characters used in this non-profit piece of fiction. I am merely using them/their likenesses for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).
> 
> The final installments will be released tomorrow : )

Huffing through his annoyance, a warning glare from his father letting him know that his _un-omega-like_ behaviour would only be suffered for so long, Tony narrowed his gaze at the basket before him whilst his mother continued to load it with bottles, jars and wrapped-meats.

“I still don’t see why Gregory can’t go... grandmother’s house is all the way on the other side of the Rooky Wood and I have work to do...”

“Work? Oh my heavens... Howard, do you see what allowing the boy near your damned forge has done?” his mother sighed, her still beautiful face wrinkling with worry as she stopped her packing and gestured wildly at her mate. “How in the world am I supposed to get an alpha to mate with him if he continues to act like a beta and insist of doing menial-labour, hmm? I take it that you’ll not be wanting to keep him as a lodger for the rest of your life now, will you?”

“Now, now Maria, your Tony is a fine-looking boy” uncle Obadiah called from his chair next to the fire-place, his rosy face aglow with warmth as he waved his pipe at the table where the three Starks were gathered. “And alphas are becoming more modern in their way of thinking... why, just the other day it was announced that the Captain of the Guard was mating with Barnes’ youngest boy, you know, the one with the missing arm?” he stated through a snort. “A decade or two ago an omega like that would have just been sold off to a brothel and now look at him... A high-class position, the love of our heroic Captain and a life of luxury at Court...” he continued with a disbelieving chuckle. “Therefore, Maria dear, don’t go worrying yourself about Tony... why, a boy like him could win the heart of a Prince...”

“Or the charms of a devil” his father grunted after taking a deep draft from his tankard; “your uncle Obi spoils and flatters you too much with all of this talk Tony and, if it wasn’t for my broken ankle, I’d be agreeing with your mother on this” he ground out.

“Wow, sales are up, customers are happy and even Justin Hammer demanded to know how I re-worked the iron in that suit of armour I made for Colonel Rhodes” the twenty-one year old growled; “what’s so wrong with me working the forge, huh? You can’t honestly say that I’m not doing a good job...”

“Working the forge is an _alpha’s_ business, boy...”

“Well, seems you’re plum out of luck there, doesn’t it? Greg is a beta, I’m an omega and _you_ aren’t getting any younger...”

“That’s why getting _you_ mated and settled _should_ be our family’s main concern” Maria cut in, her left hand reaching out and lightly cuffing her eldest son, her eyes resolute as Tony scowled and rubbed the back of his head. “Oh! The men of this house will be the death of me, mark my words” she continued to grumble before, with a final re-jiggle, she closed the wooden flaps of the large, wicker basket and sealed them closed with wide, crimson ribbon.

“Now, come on Tony, there’s three hours left before sundown and I want this food with your grandmother and you back home before that sky starts darkening” she stated firmly whilst approaching him with out-stretched arms. “You’re a troublesome one, my lad, but you’re my lad all the same” she said, her tone warm as she pulled him into a hug; “one day you’ll come to realise that all of my fussing comes from a place of love and it’s not as though I don’t admire your spirit, darling, I just don’t wish you to suffer for it...”

“I know, mom” was the hug-smothered reply; “so... ugh... come on, let go already so I can get to granny’s” he murmured, his face pinking with embarrassment whilst pulling away.

Giving one, final squeeze, the femme partially released her son and kept a firm hold of his shoulders before reluctantly letting go and dragging the goods-laden basket across the table and to the omega’s awaiting hands.

“Be careful as you go, my boy, there’ve been strange rumours of queer happenings within the woods... why, the last time your father and I were at the tavern, one of the traveller’s was making a great fuss over a large beast prowling, or some such thing.... was that not so, Howard?”

“Ha! A load of nonsense” the dark-haired alpha snorted, his tankard empty; “just stick to the path and you’ll not be bothered” he advised, his drink-clouded eyes zeroing in on the omega as he wrestled the red, hooded-cape his mother had fashioned for him over his tunic clad shoulders. “And mind what your mother says about the time, Tony... you’re far more savvy than most omegas, I’ll grant you, but being away from your family at night isn’t something I want circulating around the gossip-mongers of our town” he warned.

“Back home before dark, got it” Tony dead-panned, his arms easily scooping up the provisions; “but I _will_ be finishing that face-plate when I get back and I _will_ be selling that suit I’ve made and keeping the lion’s share for my _dowry_ , thank you very much.”

“Such an enterprising lad...”

“We’ll just see about that...”

“Send our love to grandma...”

And so, Tony left his cottage (as he had so many times before) and began his well-worn trek through his mother’s rose garden, past the white-painted gate and, instead of turning right and venturing into town, he continued straight ahead, his cloak flaring amongst the trees of the Rooky Wood.


	2. Wandering through the woods...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Loki hadn’t been in the territory for long and yet, to his delight, he found that he was the only one of his kind in the immediate area. This, of course, meant that the Kingdom was all but his for the taking (should he choose it) and that there’d be plenty of food, drink and mortal flesh to play with.

However, as soothing a balm as these things were, the Prince found that nothing in his (so far) lengthy travels had lessened the sting of his banishment; nothing as of yet, anyway...

“Tony! Will you just slow down and talk to me for a second?!”

Blinking out of his day-dreaming, his languid form splayed upon the bow of a particularly ancient oak, Loki sat up and peered at the shadow spattered scene below him, his nostrils flaring when the scent on an omega flitted its way up and through the branches.

“Thanks but no thanks, Sam... you tell your buddy that I’m happy for him, alright?”

Allowing his tail to sway, the raven haired werewolf carefully sat further forward whilst his keen, emerald eyes watched as the red-caped, hamper carrying hen stormed under his perch whilst a beta chased him.

“Come on, man, don’t shoot the messenger...”

“Ha! Shooting things is Clint’s job, _wood-cutter_ , and I have half a mind to tell him and his mate to do just that after everything that bastard’s put me through...”

“Don’t be like that, Tony... you know that he wanted both of you...”

“Yeah, well, _he_ knew that Barnes’ folks wouldn’t have gone for that... and neither would mine, not that it matters now...”

Grinning as the smaller man’s irritation and spite laced the air, the concealed alpha quietly stalked his way through the canopy whilst the late afternoon-light continued to decay across the leaves.

“Look, I’m not saying what he did was right and, for what it’s worth, I think it was a dick-move, okay... but he’s given me this letter and he knew that we’d see each other sooner rather than later, so...”

“Tell him that he can stick his letter where the sun don’t shine, alright?” the fiery little omega spat as he spun, vermillion cape flaring out like the hood of a cobra preparing to strike, to glare down the axe carrying beta, his free hand moving to slap the proffered letter to the ground. “I get it, you know, the whole ‘ _I had to pick Bucky because he doesn’t have as many prospects as you_ ’ thing... I _get_ it, okay?” he snapped.

“Tony...”

“Oh, don’t you _Tony_ me, Sam... you’re his best friend, we _met_ through you...”

“You’re my friend too, you know...”

“Heh... you have a funny way of showing it...”

Then, the pair clearly reaching an impasse that neither of them were ready to confront or resolve, the shorter male clutched the basket to his chest, turned and continued on his way; the beta, his shoulders slumping, watched him go.

The wolf, however, was all too quick to follow with a smirk on his lips and sharpening of fangs.


	3. Never talk to strangers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Scowling thunderously, his golden eyes blazing against the tears his heart-ache wanted to shed, Tony continued to storm his way through the trees, across the brook and past the faiyr-ring the girls of the village liked to whisper about. At the rate he was walking he should be through the knotted patch of gnarled, old brambles and on his way to the meadow that spanned the distance to his grandmother’s house in record time.

Or so he thought...

“My goodness, what mission could be so important that you’d knock a stranger down with your striding?”

Snapping his head to the side, the motion so violent that it dislodged the hood he wore, Tony blinked up at the tall alpha he’d almost ploughed into, his eyes widening when he took in the fur tufted ears atop his head and the thick, ebony tail coiling about his right thigh.

 _’Why the hell is there a werewolf roaming around so far away from Asgard?’_ was the question that nearly tumbled from his lips. However, his ever helpful mind instead supplied: “what? You failed to see me coming, wearing _this_? I thought that lycans had advanced senses, or is that just something you folks from the _Realm Eternal_ like to brag about, hmm?”

Momentarily taken aback, his ears flattening, Loki almost missed the young hen rolling his eyes, flapping the long cape once more for good measure and moving to stalk past.

“You dare to ignore me?!”

“Umm, I’m pretty sure that’s _exactly_ what I’m doing” Tony called over his shoulder as the leather clad wolf stalked after him in a swirl of befuddlement and fury; “and I gotta warn you, pal, my grandma’s a witch and this pretty, red ‘mega accessory is more than just mid-autumn apparel, okay? You touch it and, well, don’t say I didn’t warn you...”

Snarling, his embarrassment over-ruling his common-sense, Loki reached out and yowled in earnest when his skin was momentarily scalded by a burst of incandescent flame that had him halting in his tracks and glaring at the snickering _boy_ who offered him a cheeky wink and a smirk. “Told you so” he close to purred, his golden irises giving the alpha a swift once over and letting out a low-whistle. “Huh, you know, you look kind’a of cute when you’re angry... and wow, is that Asgardian armour built into your trench-coat? I’ve always wanted to...”

“You think to flatter me after such an insult, foolish mortal?” the raven haired creature scowled. “You’re lucky that I don’t use my sorcery to tear you asunder...”

“Yeah, like _that’s_ what you’d use your magic for... don’t think for a minute that I haven’t noticed you skulking through the trees, checking me out...”

“ ** _Skulking?!_** ”

“... which is, you know, fine by the way... you’re kind’a ridiculously good-looking and if it wasn’t for the whole _murderous intent_ thing you got going on, I’d be more than happy to give you the tour of our village since you don’t strike me as the kind of alpha who enjoys slumming it in the woods” he finished with a shrug.

“Why _you_....”

“Ah, but it’s getting late and I have a grandma to see so...” the shorter of the pair announced whilst gesturing to the brambles; “have a good evening senior fluffy-tail” he called before sauntering away with a chuckle, his crimson cape swaying enticingly with the swagger of his hips.

Snarling to himself, the disgraced Prince watched him go, his scent adding a tantalising edge to the cool air drifting through the turning leaves; the boy was insolent, maddening, thoroughly enthralling...

And he would be _his_...


	4. My, what big _____________ you have...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Humming to himself, his eyes flicking behind him every so often in search of the disgruntled wolf and ultimately (if a little disappointingly) finding no sign of him, Tony turned his gaze towards the reddening sky with a raised eyebrow.

Time seemed to be moving oddly which, given the nature of some of his grandmother’s work wasn’t too disconcerting; however, he couldn’t simply brush off teh encounter he’d just had with the alpha who’d spoken of his own skill with the mystic arts. He’d have to stay vigilant and be sure to warn his family’s matriarch just in case he came sniffing around for revenge as, although the people of Asgard were considered Gods amongst men and capable of showing great restraint under any circumstances, that alpha had been alone...

And lone wolves, alphas in particular, were anything _but_ predictable...

“Heh, no wonder so many of the travellers have been feeding the gossip mill... maybe he wasn’t as alone as he looked...” he muttered to himself as, after what felt like a trudge too far, his grandmother’s cottage was in sight amongst the endless sprawl of wildflowers and herbs. 

Then, his senses making him aware that sunset had toppled along much too quickly, Tony put on a burst of speed until he reached the old, charm-engraved door and knocked upon it three-times (as so often had), his lips pulling into a smile when it seamlessly swung open.

“Grandma, it’s me, Tony... mom sent me with a hamper to help you get over that virus...” he called whilst walking over the threshold, his arms carefully hoisting and depositing the goody-laden basket upon the large, oaken kitchen-table with a relieved sigh.

“Grandma? You home?” he added when the femme didn’t respond to him; at a cough resonating from the bedroom, the omega felt a pang of guilt rush through him. Why hadn’t his mother told him how sick the dame was? He would have walked that much quicker or come to her bedside that much sooner had he have known.

“Hang on grandma, I hear you... damn it, I’m sure mom’s packed a flask of chicken soup in here somewhere, just give me a second and I’ll bring you some” he shouted whilst hastily tugging at the strings of his cape, untying the hamper’s ribbon and digging around for the air-tightly bottle. “Wow... looks like you’re in luck, it’s still warm...” he said with a grin; “okay... bowl, spoon, bread... the gangs all here” he declared with a final flourish, his hands quickly seeking and brandishing the items he sought before loading them onto a wide, old chopping-board and carrying them purposefully towards the doors closest to the kitchen. 

“I’m coming in” he warned with a grin whilst backing into the barrier; “I’m so sorry that I’m late... I’d lie and say I stopped on the way to get you flowers but that’d be a pretty lame excuse huh?” he asked as he approached the plush bed, its heaps of duvets warmly lit by the cheerful fire glowing in the grate to the bed’s right.

Another cough and a sniff was his only response whilst he took a seat at the foot of expansive, raised futon, his hands gently resting the food next to him as he looked towards the mounds of pillows for the tell-tale bun of the matriarch’s hair. 

He couldn’t see it...

“Ugh, you know, grandma... the strangest thing happened to me on my way here tonight” he started, his eyes narrowing.

“ _Oh?_ ” was the croaked response.

“Yeah...” the omega continued, a weird feeling coiling in his stomach whilst he leaned a little closer to the grandma-sized lump at the bed’s centre; “I met an Asgardian alpha, a _real_ tall, handsome and charismatically dark one... you know, he was, like, _actually_ stunning and not in that stereotypically blonde-manned, blue eyed way... in fact his eyes were...” he crooned, his hackles raising.

“ _Were what, cuh, dear?_ ”

“Big” Tony quipped, his right hand slowly creeping its way to the top duvet-cover.

“ _Oh? All the better to see you with, cuh, I’m sure, my darling..._ ”

“Yeah...” the omega agreed, his tone all light and conversational. “He also had _real_ big ears....”

“ _Hmm?_ ”

“Umm-hmm... so, you know, grandma... that got me thinking what else of his might have been... _big_ ” he stated, his fingers ever closer to his goal; “maybe his nose? His feet? Or his...”

“ _Teeth?!_ ”

Yelping in shock, Tony felt the air leap from his lungs as his reaching hand was snatched and he was pulled, roughly, under the blankets and pinned by the laughing wolf he’d encountered earlier, his viridian eyes locking with startled gold.

“You son of a bitch!” the omega snapped. “What the fuck are you doing here? If you’ve hurt my grandma I’ll...”

“Now, now, dear-heart... I assure you that the matron is perfectly safe and, once you yield to my bond and knot, I’ll happily let her go...”

“You’ll do _what_ when I _what_?!” the brunette howled, his smaller body wrestling for all it was worth against the superior strength of the alpha above him; “look, you’re cute, I’ll give you that... but just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m just going to roll-over for the first alpha that struts my way... I have standards, a dowry _and_ a trade you bastard, I...”

Blinking, his lips now unable to move thanks to another pair having locked with them, Tony huffed, the flavour of the other man making him light-headed for a moment before another scent permeated his senses.

He was in heat...

How the fuck was he in heat?! The brews his mother-made never failed, unless...

Their lips parted and the younger watched, mesmerised for a moment...

The only time the spell could or ever _would_ fail was when he met his perfect match...

“Well fuck...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, because I'm me, I've left it here to tease and torture you all : )
> 
> The SMUT will be uploaded tomorrow!
> 
> (**Inserts Evil Laugh**)
> 
> Also, please note that I've tagged this as "rape/non-con" purely and simply because Tony doesn't (conventionally) have a choice and, in my eyes, not having the choice does not = consent so just be mindful of that. There won't be anything graphic (as TTSOS tends to take that job in my fanfics for the moment) in terms of "consent" but the SMUT, well, let's just say that this final chapter will mirror my more rowdy stuff from TMP, TTSOS).
> 
> Happy Halloween! I hope that you all have a fun/safe night!
> 
> : )


	5. And the wolf gobbled up Little Red Riding Hood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Resting atop his now stupefied prey, Loki savoured the taste of the omega as his tail struggled to wag beneath the bundles of blankets he’d used to disguise himself, his keen, emerald eyes full of mirth and satisfaction.

“You’re not _quite_ so talkative now, are you pet?”

“Yeah, ugh, about that...”

“Oh, tis no use begging me for mercy, hen, you should have thought about the consequences _before_ slighting me...”

“Hmm, begging maybe, for mercy? Not so much...”

“... and I am willing to bet that you’d thought your quick wits and close proximity to a safe-haven would save you, that I’d be unable to... wait, what didst you say?”

Shimmying closer to the wolf, his gaze slanting, Tony huffed and coyly curved his head to the left in order to expose the bagging collar of his tunic and the naked flesh beneath it; “turns out that whatever _nefarious_ plans you might have for me are going to span long after this night” he stated, his cheeks pinking.

“You _cannot_ be suggesting what I think you are...”

“Heh... it’s not _me_ , persay...” the omega grunted as a trill of heat rolled down his spine to nest in his groin: “it, uh, it’s just... when I was born, my grandma was worried that my dad was going to sell me into a brothel so she, umm, cast an enchantment that meant I could only go into heat if I met my perfect match... I always thought that a guy I knew was going to be the one but... ah... surely you can _smell_...” he cut off, his face blazing with humiliation. “Hell, it might even be your own fault, you know, with all that talk about yielding to your knot and bond...”

“You’re being serious...”

“This isn’t exactly something I can _fake_...”

“No... no of course not...” the former prince breathed, his irises consuming the green of his eyes; “it would seem that I’m not as damned by the Norns’ as I had previously thought...” he cooed, his hips now pressing down upon the omega, the tightness of the leather burning across the linen breeches that the omega wore.

“Hey... I, ah, just hold your horses there, pal...”

“But you’re so inviting and accommodating, little hen, and I, as the big-bad-wolf, should gobble you up without delay...”

“Ooh... don’t say things like that...” Tony keened as slightly broader hips continued to rub and rut against his; “look... I ah... this is all... all too sudden... I don’t... I don’t even know your name... who you are...”

“There’ll be time enough for that...” the lycan responded, his face descending upon the purposefully exposed neck; “relax, offer yourself to me as my mate and I _promise_ you’ll not be disappointed...” he crooned. “You may think my words false but I am a Prince, a Prince cast out of my Kingdom and unable to return without proof of my redemption, my absolution... and you, sweet, little Tony, _you_ can offer me these things with our bond and the child I intended to sow in you this eve...” 

“I... oh my God... don’t _lick_ there...”

“Hmm, oh, but I intend to map out every inch of your golden skin, omega-min... maybe not in the few hours we have before your matron comes home, but soon” he breathed. “Umm... however for now, yes, right this instant, I shall breach the skin at your neck to brand you and break the seal of your gender to stake my claim and my seed” he partially growled, his tongue lapping once more. 

“Tis the natural order of things, is it not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry guys! I'm still tweaking the SMUT and want it to be perfect!
> 
> It'll be uploaded by Thursday at the latest (as I have a meeting quite late tomorrow afternoon; yay promotion?)
> 
> -_-;;


	6. And the Wood-Cutter was no where to be seen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: HEAT SEX AHOY! LOOK AT THE TAGS! ONLY READ IF YOU'RE COMFORTABLE WITH WHAT YOU'LL SEE!**

Sinking more deeply into the mattress with a surprised huff, Tony managed to gasp between kisses as his tunic, breeches and undergarments were pulled from him in quick succession; damn, it was great to be ravished but wasn’t this all too fast _regardless_ of the molten heat at his core and the build-up of slick between his cheeks?

“Hey... I... ah... I’m okay with ah... _this_ , turned-on and everything... but... ugh... don’t you think this is a going a little fast and... and what’s with the green glow... helping you to... steal my clothes... huh?” he breathed, his back arching when a clever mouth found and manipulated the lobe of his right ear. 

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Eh?! No! I-I... err, it’s just... God... can you at least tell me your name or... or something?” the younger keened when a swift, deft hand went to rub at his newly freed erection which was becoming almost painfully swollen due his heat and the (quite frankly) _amazing_ hand-job he was being treated to. “You can’t just... just rut me without... _ahh_...”

“Can I help it that I’m enjoying your scent, body and thoroughly debauched look too much to care?” the wolf partially growled, his breath purposefully cooling the lobe he’d just been nibbling. “Surely being spread out beneath me and screaming as I take you is where you belong, right?” he added, the sexy lit of his voice deepening as he moved to adjust him in his position atop the slightly shorter man, his hips nestling comfortably between eagerly parted legs.

“O-oh... you’ve got to stop... you _can’t_ talk like that...” the auburn haired omega hissed when that sinfully talented mouth started to work on the tanned column of his neck, the feeling of sharp teeth and soft, supple lips interchanging whilst strong fingers worked his pre-cum leaking shaft making his mind-melt. 

“Umm... this isn’t like the last time I was with an alpha... _whumph_!”

Huffing into the mattress, the mound of covers and foods long since banished to the floor, Tony found himself pinned on his stomach with a strong, close to painful bite blossoming at the juncture between his neck and shoulder as the alpha’s pants were literally torn from his legs.

“ _Hey_!”

“I’ll not have you talk about other alphas, do you understand? You’re mine now, regardless of another’s touch...”

“W-what? I... no... no I didn’t mean to... that’s not what I... _ah_! Quit with the biting! The bonding glands aren’t there and you... you damn well no it...” he tried to snarl whilst his now very naked body writhed beneath a still **irritatingly** composed Asgardian wolf.

“I think that you need _reminding_ of just whom you’re dealing with here, _omega-min_ ” the older growled, his seidr activating to remove the rest of his clothes and further part the trembling thighs he crouched behind, his hands snagging slender hips and pulling them up. “I am a Prince of Asgard, the people of the Realm Eternal, Gods amongst mere mortals such as yourself and the man who will take, bond and tame you to his will” he informed darkly, his smirk a razor-sharp line. 

“And you, little-rabbit, are my prisoner... what happens to you from here is completely _my_ decision... you’re at _my_ mercy and I shall mark you where I please...”

Shuddering at the possessive tone filling his ears, the idea of someone, let alone someone like _an immortal prince_ who could certainly have his pick of omega, betas and femmes alike, found him so desirable that he’d become _jealous_ was adding fuel to the already raging fire powering through his blood and pooling in his loins.

“A-ah... what about... your family, huh? Aren’t... aren’t they gonna be mad that you’re, ah, kneading the ass... of a peasant... _hah!_ ” the younger panted, the rough insertion of a middle finger having his eyes roll back, a groan fleeing his lips as he bucked at the feeling of being so suddenly filled, the vanilla scented slick of his passion overflowing, making him quiver. 

“Umm? You think yourself so lowly, my pretty-one, just the mere presence of my flesh upon yours makes you worthy” he murmured, his index finger joining in the effort to stretch the hot, _tight_ passage he was so desperate to enjoy. “Or, should you be right and they find you lacking, perhaps I’ll simply lock you up in mine chambers, your body naked, _open_ and on display for whenever I want you...” he continued, his free hand snatching up and securing the brunette’s wrists above his head as a third finger continued the exploration, their tips pressing insistently against the numerous, scent releasing pleasure spots his nose told him were there. 

“Ahh... ahh... ahhh... You can’t... I...”

“Then...” he added, his fingers crooking at the tips, their calloused tips probing and messaging a sweet spot that had his prisoner yowling into the mattress. “...if you’re _well-behaved_ , I may allow you to roam the borders of my domain, collared, of course...”

“Oh, _of course-e-e_... ahh... please... please _stop_ teasing me...” the younger close to whimpered, his hips bucking uselessly whilst the alpha continued to lather the natural slick evenly inside of him, the obscene sound of it causing him to groan and wriggle.

“Hmm? And what shall you offer me in exchange? I am quite enjoying myself here and, from the looks of you, I can hold out for far longer... and it twas _you_ who had reservations about this match, was it not?”

Snarling, his teeth trying to gnash at the bedding, Tony screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus on something, _anything_ other than the spikes of pleasure lancing through his brain and turning his joints to jelly; he needed to focus, to take some control back... He needed to...

“ **Argh!** ” 

“I’m waiting, little-one and will continue to do so for your inexperience, although a bonus for me, is ultimately your undoing... or, at least it will be until I _ruin_ you completely... Now” he purred out, the slow, deep thrusting of his fingers developing into a steady, persistent rhythm. 

“Is there something you want to say to me?”

“I...”

“Hmm?”

“Please stop teasing me... and I’ll oh, I don’t know! You _haven’t_ asked me for... for anything...” he mewled, his mind barely able to remember why he’d had any damned reservations in the first place. His grandmother was an expert in her craft, after all, and so many omegas were simply taken whether they were in magic-induced heat or not “Can’t you just... just have mercy on me... your _highness_ , before I... **ahhh**!!”

Slamming his rut lengthened fangs deeply into the mating glands of the younger male’s neck, Loki aligned himself with instinctual ease before thrusting forward; the sounds of synchronised moans filled the chamber as the older man slid in to the hilt, his hips slamming home with a satisfied groan. Gods... the rutting channel was deliciously tight and the shorter male’s naturally sweltering temperature caused the alpha to sigh in ecstasy. He could stay here, his member completely submerged and encase by hot, quivering walls forever...

“Ahh... move... _please_... I... I _need_...”

Removing his teeth, sharp jade eyes momentarily admiring the purpling surrounding the indents he’d left there, Loki levered himself up on his free arm, his right hand still securing the wrists of his captive as he began to thrust with deep, purposeful motions, his smirk deepening when the younger howled in time. It seemed as though thoroughly mapping where the other’s more sensitive areas were had been a worthwhile exercise, especially when the mortal beneath him writhed and whimpered so beautifully under his ministrations.

“I have you, Tony... ahh... just try to relax a little” he breathed huskily, his hips snapping against the other’s rump in an attempt to press deeper into the all but scalding channel. “By the Norns’... how can you provide such divine ecstasy to a God?” he murmured into the neck he’d been so thoroughly abusing earlier, his grip on the other’s wrists releasing before, to the slightly shorter man’s chagrin, both of his hands captured and laced into the forge-toughened ones and secured them tight.

“Ooh... Gods... _please_... harder... harder...” Tony found himself crying, his hips trying to rise and meet the slow, _maddening_ pace that his partner was setting. “ _Faster..._... ugghhh!” 

Growling at the request, the raven haired mage bore down onto his lover, his thrusts doubling in tempo and force as he felt himself hitting his limit.

“Do you think you can _cum_ if I leave you untouched?” he breathed raggedly, their interlocked fingers squeezing and straining. “Beg me... and I’ll make you cum... so _sweetly_...” he promised, the sound of sweat slicked flesh slapping together almost as loud as their moans.

“ _Please... please... you have to..._ ” the omega whined, his trapped erection finding very little friction against the mattress since the slightly taller man was effectively pinning him in place. “ _Please..._ ”

“...You... ever going to allow... someone else to... to fuck you like this?”

“No...”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes!”

Snarling possessively, Loki wrenched his right hand (albeit reluctantly) away to shove it under Tony’s firm, impressive silky-smooth abdomen until he found the straining member and began to tug in time with the hard, deep thrusting of his hips, his eyes rolling when the younger male clenched and cried out. Then, with a few harder, faster strokes, his still slick glistened fingers helping to generate the traction needed, the omega came with a scream, his lips mouthing incoherent words as sharp fangs slammed into him once more.

Howling his pleasure, the wolf only needed two or three more thrusts before slamming home, his balls clenching as his knot was consumed and he exploded inside of his lover, his whole body jerking with the force of his orgasm before he collapsed, boneless, atop the bronze-skinned man, his hips rutting in spasms as he filled the other to the brim.

At this rate, allowing the old woman he’d sent on a wild-goose-chase to return was becoming less likely... and the idea of keeping his newly acquired mate as a harem-slave in his own bedchamber all the more appealing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I hope that that was worth the wait!
> 
> More updates of other fics will (hopefully) happen this weekend!
> 
> I'll also try my best to reply to all of the lovely folks who've commented on this piece!
> 
> : )


	7. Bonus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Well kids, you asked for it... and when have I ever denied you?
> 
> However, I would like to blame all of y'all for the lack of updates on my other fics thanks to the plot-bunny barrage your comments snowed me under : )
> 
> Bah! Who am I kiddin? I love you guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this; Bonus 2 should be ready for uploading over the weekend with at least one other fic update : )

So, his grandma (clearly having returned from a flight out if the broom-end she stomped onto the floor-boards was anything to go by) came home.

“Anthony Edward Stark! What in the world are... oh, _oh my_...”

Snorting awake, his body jerked violently and sent the man atop him, his _Prince-werewolf-alpha-mate_ of all people, from his perch (his knot long since sated) and onto the rug scattered floor-boards.

“G-grandma? I... ugh... weren’t you, didn’t he... I thought that you’d been...”

“What in the Nine are you doing, Tony?!”

“Ah! Sorry! Are you okay? Here...”

“Well, well, well, _well_...” the old femme clucked as she marched into her bedchamber, her tongue clicking whilst she easily helped the startled Asgardian (who was now blushing a similar shade to the mortified omega) back up and into the bed as though she hadn’t just walked in on their post mating haze. “My heavens, child, when your mother sent the raven to tell me _goodies_ were coming, this isn’t _quite_ what I envisioned” she chortled, her words causing the gaping lovers to splutter in her wake.

“ **Grandma!** ”

“What? It’s not every day that I come home to find my favourite grandchild laying with his fated-partner now, is it?” she asked, her tone implying that it was the room’s youngest occupant who was at fault. “Oh, and I suppose I don’t mind too much... that old bed of mine hasn’t been used for its proper purpose for far too long... Hmm, and I had been wanting a new hobby, so I suppose stitching together a new mattress along with some assorted baby-grows shall keep me busy for a few months at least” she mused whilst tucking them back under the covers as a mother would an ill child.

“I am... I am quite unsure as to how I should behave in this situation...”

“Yes, well perhaps you should have thought on that before slinking your way between my grandson’s legs...”

“ ** _Grandma!_** Please... isn’t this embarrassing enough!?” Tony yowled whilst snagging a pillow from behind his head and smothering his face with it. “Ugh... what the hell was I thinking? I must be out of my fucking mind...” he grumbled, his moans ignored by the old witch and mirrored by the equally bemused looking wolf.

“Come, come, Tony dear, you mustn’t sulk... why, this morning is that start of...”

“Has the morn come so soon?” Loki interrupted, his ears perking up as he looked towards the window; sure enough, the golden light of a new day was creeping across the floor through a crack in the floral drapes. 

“ _Oh_... mom is gonna be so pissed at me... ah! Shit! I bet she sent Greg out looking for me... God, that means Howard’s going to tan my hide for...”

“He’ll do no such thing.”

Blinking, both Starks turned to the wolf whose blush was wearing off, his tail snaking around his omega-mate’s waist and pulling him into his side: “I’ll not stand for anyone harming you, Tony; I’d sooner see this _Howard_ slain...”

“Oh, ah, wow... umm, thanks? I think, but, it... uhh, it might not be the best thing for you to do since he’s my father... God, your _father-in-law_... uh, that is... _hell_ , are we even getting married?”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“But you’re a _Prince_... surely your mom and dad are going to...”

“Prince, you say?”

Turning to face the old femme as, with a flick of her wrist, the smashed remains of the supper Tony’d put together for her magically pulled themselves back into their original shapes to sit upon her waiting hands, the wolf cleared his throat and nodded whilst Tony sighed.

“Could it be that you are Loki Odinson, second son to the Allfather?” she queried, her face unreadable even as the raven-haired wolf lifted his chin and replied: “one in the same, Dame Stark.” 

“I see...”

“Loki? _Lo-ki_... huh, why does that name sound so familiar?”

Quirking an eyebrow after waving the chopping-board and its contents back to the kitchen, the grey haired, buxom woman made her way back to the bed whilst her broom slowly swept itself across the floor, her hazel eyes assessing the wolf whose tail tightened around Tony possessively. 

“It would appear, my boy, that’s you’ve landed yourself quite the prize” she said, her tone pleased regardless of the _edge_ lacing it; “you will have heard his name being passed from mouth to ear throughout the village and town because this most cunning of wolves has found a way to upset his _entire_ Kingdom and put the matter of who shall rule next into quite the dispute...”

“You should watch what you say, sorceress...”

“And _you_ should mind your manners, _pup_ ” was the immediate retort, her eyes flashing as Tony cocked his head to the side, his left hand (subconsciously) petting the svelte fur whilst he tried to sooth the frayed emotions he could feel snaking through their bond.

“So... wait, you’re one of the two guys that’s been banished from Asgard until you’re...”

“ _I_ have been sent upon a quest to _better_ myself” was the haughty reply from the alpha whose head raised regally until the broom zipped over the _thwack_ him across his head.

“You’re the God of chaos, fire and _lies_ ” the femme cut in, her smile perking when the wolf yelped and Tony moved to try and fend off the possessed cleaning implement. “A quandary to your Kingdom you may be **but** , I must confess, I can think of no one better suited to match my Tony... love him, look to him for the strength you need, and you’ll be granted the glory you seek” she promised. “However” she continued, her smile growing more sinister; “mistreat him, harm him, use the sacred status of his gender for your own gain and for no other purpose and it is _I_ whom you’ll be answering to... Now, do we have an accord?”

“Ah! Yes! Yes we have an accord... just call this blasted thing off, will you? Those filthy bristles are ragging my ears” the alpha snapped, his arms seamlessly working in tandem with the omega as they battled their foe together.

Tittering, the old witch beckoned the broom to return to its chores whilst Tony tried his best to gently remove the coarse bits of twig that’d lodged themselves into the fur of his mate’s ear; “Grandma... oh my God, hold still, ah! This is why mom doesn’t like you visiting when she has other company” the brunette grumbled, his face shooting her an unimpressed look. “Ugh, and what’s all this nonsense about _sacred gender_ , huh? We all know that omegas are...”

“Oh Tony, sometimes I forget how entrapped you’ve been... and, sadly, ‘tis true, Prince, that humans do not see the omega gender as people of worth or in the sense of being _people_...” she sighed.

“You mean to say that the _creatures_ of this mortal realm treat their omegas ill?!” Loki demanded, his eyes narrowed before he turned to look upon his stupefied mate: “have any dared to touch you in a way that you didn’t wish? Tell me their names, show me their homes and I shall raze them to the ground” he snarled.

“Hey, whoa there...” the shorter baulked; “look, I don’t know what it’s like where you’re from but, uh, omegas are either treated like dainty, young femmes in need of saving or chattel for buying and selling things” he said before shrugging in his grandmother’s direction. “One of the only people I’ve ever met besides my grandma who doesn’t think that way is my friend Sam, and he’s a beta originally from a land quite some distance away” he stated, his tone neutral.

“I see... well, you and your _people_ are greatly misinformed and you shall be treated as you deserve to be when you return with me to Asgard...”

“Tony?! Tony are you in there!?”

Collectively snapping their heads towards the cottage’s door beyond the bedrooms threshold, their view barely skewed by the dinning-table that lay between the two entrances, the youngest blinked before ducking under the covers with a strangled cry.

“ _Holy shit! It’s Steve, they sent _fucking_ Steve to come and look for me? Oh... this is so much _worse_ than Greg or Sam... why the hell couldn’t mom have just sent the raven to ask or something?_ ”

“Tony! Dame Stark?!”

“We’re in here, Captain” the old femme called; at her words, Tony burrowed further under the covers as Loki struggled to manoeuvre his tail, try to comfort his mate and glare at whatever intruder had dared plague the start of their happiness.

Then, the door springing open on its hinges, a tall, blonde alpha swept in with a small posse of varying genders crowding in behind him.

“Is that an Asgardian _wolf_? Mama, I thought that...”

“By the gods! The travellers were right, he...”

“Damn-it, I should have walked with him...”

“Ma’am, are you alright?”

“Where is my son? Don’t tell me...”

“Quiet, quiet _all_ of you” the matriarch demanded, her body effectively blocking out the bed from view as she crossed her arms and stared down (even given her short stature) at the assembled members of her family and their friends. “My heavens! What a mating-breakfast this shall be, I’m sure...” she chattered whilst turning to the side and waving her hand grandly towards the nonplussed Prince scowling in their direction with his fangs bared and the bundle of blankets next to him. 

“Mating breakfast? Mother, what are you... Tony?”

“ _Hey mom..._ ” came the meek reply from beneath the covers; “ _please don’t tell me that dad’s with you... having _Steve_ here is bad enough..._ ” 

“You watch what you say about the Captain Tony, I’ve never tolerated your mouth before and I’ll not be starting now” Howard grumbled, his heavy boots stomping oddly thanks to his damaged ankle.

“You’ll not talk to the Royal Consort of Asgard’s second son in that way, _peasant_ ” came Loki’s caustic response, his sneer curling cruelly; “I’ll not consider you family and you’ll be cast out into the icy wastes beyond my Kingdom should you continue in that vein” he added for good measure, his regal brow quirking when the injured alpha’s jaw dropped.

“You? You’re...”

“Lady, gentlemen... allow me to introduce Loki, Prince of Asgard, he is our Tony’s fated-mate and soon to be husband... amongst other things.”


	8. Bonus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Curling into Loki’s (perfectly ripped) torso, his eyes struggling not to focus on the _morning wood_ his still heat-fogged mind kept purring about, Tony tried to wish away the cacophony of voices that were invading his peace, his eyes screwing shut when Steve’s voice rang out the loudest.

“Dame Stark, with respect, this is quite the serious offence... Tony is barely legal and this _man_ is a stranger to our lands and our laws” the Captain stated clearly, his tone slathered with the authority of his station as the only omega in the house cringed further.

“Oh? Tis _now_ that you show even a flicker of concern for my grandson?”

“What did you say? Mother, my brat doesn’t personally know him...”

“Yes, please be careful what you say mother, the Captain and Tony were never promised to one another and you cannot...”

“Maria, dear, this is my house and I shall do and say whatever I please” came the nonplussed reply; “if any of you dislike that, well, you know where the door is...” she snipped, her response causing the alpha he’d curled against to chuckle. “And as for the _gallant_ alpha before us, ha! Not _promised_ , you say? Then why was my grandson so...”

“Grandma! Stop, please” the shortest member of the room called as he sat back up, his blanket mussed hair sticking up adorably as he faced the assembled gawkers; “look, this is beyond awkward and, whether any of you like or not, I’m mated now...”

“But, Tony...”

“No Steve, you don’t get a say in my life, not anymore...”

“And if I were to arrest him? Tony, we’ve been looking for you all night and, regardless of his _status_ in Asgard, _this_ is Midgard and you don’t even know each other... Why, this is akin to rape...”

“Says the man who slept with me and then _ditched_ me for someone else! You...”

“You’ve slept with him Tony? You’ve _**ruined yourself**_? Maria, why in the world wasn’t I told about this? We’ll be the laughing stock of the whole village! Am I to be the father of a... a _strumpet_? You...”

“Howard, please! You’re not...”

“Ugh, I really should be going” Sam managed to mumble from his position closest to the doorway; as the arguing became progressively louder, he offered Tony a look swaddled in sympathy before backing out of the cottage and closing the door behind him.

This was it.

This was the moment that he’d been dreading and worrying about since he and Steve had tumbled themselves into that hay-barn only a month ago. His father was disowning him, his mother was in tears, Greg (the smug, brown-noser that he was) looked a little too pleased with himself and uncle Obi looked _so_ disappointed. 

This is what it felt like to have completely, totally and _utterly_ destroyed your life; what would he do if his grandmother didn’t take him in? How would he survive when the alpha next to him felt just as outraged as the people casting judgment before him? What could he do to support himself and the baby he was carrying?

Oh gods, he was pregnant... he was going to be all alone and _pregnant_ with a child, a _bastard_ child... Who would employ him with a babe in arms? How could he...

“ **Enough!** ”

Yelping, the downward spiral his mind was speeding down suddenly stalling, Tony found himself no longer shuddering in his grandmother’s love-stained bed, but cradled protectively, _possessively_ against an armoured chest.

“I will tolerate no more of this _disgusting_ talk about _my_ mate” Loki snarled, an aura of green and gold seidr enveloping him as he stood, his full battle-regalia gleaming lethally even within the setting of rose painted curtains and the tossed bed with blankets his rage had displaced. 

“You” he growled, a pulse of poisonous green knocking the bewildered blacksmith to the ground; “are _unworthy_ of being his father and you, as his mother, do not have a word to say in his defence? Not even a kind word to offer him in his distress?” he spat, his luminous eyes zeroing in younger femme with a sneer pulling at his lips.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to release the omega, lower your aura and accompany me outside” Steve cut in whilst his tall, broad, similarly armour-clad form (currently standing between the enraged Prince and the downed alpha whose brother and beta son were helping to stand) brandished a sword.

“Steve, don’t be stupid...”

“He’s not leaving here with you, Tony... your head’s full of _heat_ , I can scent it all over you...”

“Scent my mate once more, you villainous knave, and I shall render your nose clean off your face; only time will tell if the inferior specimen you chose over him will still find you desirable, now, won’t it?”

“Well, that’s a threat if ever I heard one” Steve ground out, his azure eyes flashing; “in the name of King Fury, I hereby place you under-arrest; I suggest that you comply with my orders or I’ll be forced to...”

_“Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Rufus Rofus, Randaiprophus!*”_

Baulking in shock, Loki’s seidr momentarily wavered as, to the shock of both himself and his mate, a wave of purple and silver seidr washed over the kitchen and transformed the gathered onlookers into harmless, croaking toads within mounds of crumpled clothing. 

“By Odin’s beard...”

“Grandma, you...”

“Well, they were getting on my nerves” the matriarch huffed as she stepped towards the groaning creatures, the wand that she’d conjured pointing to each in turn; “the lot of you should be ashamed of yourselves... Howard, as my son, let me just say that I’m thoroughly appalled by your behaviour here this morning, you too Maria... and to think that I’d thought you such a bright girl when we met, hmm, and under quite similar circumstances to our Tony, here” she reminded sternly. 

“Dame Stark, I am in awe of you” the wolf commented whilst gently allowing Tony to stand at his side, a quick gesture of his hand dressing the omega in a fine, red and gold silk housecoat with his family’s royal seal brandished upon the back. “Mayhaps you wouldst consider a place at mine Court when I succeed Thor to the throne?”

Chuckling, her keen eyes still watching the squirming toad that’d once been the Captain as it struggled not to be struck by the wand she continued to poke inside of the iron breast-plate he was trapped within, the Dame grinned toothily whilst replying. “Why, your highness, I couldn’t be more pleased than to accept your most gracious offer, especially since Fury, that old war-monger, shan’t be too happy that I’ve made a mockery of his golden-boy” she admitted. 

“But Grandma... you’re not going to, you know, keep them like that...”

“Oh Tony, my sweet boy, I may be angry but I’m not completely heartless... although the way in which my only child behaves may lead your mate to think so...”

“Perish the thought, good lady” Loki replied, his tail coiling about the omega’s waist as Tony relaxed into the hold, his grief melting away (especially as he watched the frog that’d been his uncle jump to squash his spiteful little brother’s slimy form when the smallest frog tried to spit its tongue at the matriarch). 

“Worry not, dear-heart, your matron’s enchantment is merely temporary... it should last no longer than an hour if I read the seal of her spellwork accurately” he promised warmly, his arm giving the slight figure of his mate a gentle squeeze. 

“Yes, ample time for you to gather what you need from your _former_ home and for I to do the same before we depart to Asgard” the femme agreed with a smile that brightened her face and had Tony reflecting the gesture.

“Ah, to think, my grandson, a Royal Consort” she cooed whilst walking back to them, her hands reaching out to palm each of their faces; “I know that this union is rushed _but_ the magics passed down to me by my mother and her mother before her have never failed me yet” she promised. 

“Hmm... and what a bright future they have cast for you, my boys... it is _so_ bright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell (*) is courtesy of: The Worst Witch Wikia page : )
> 
> So, there it is; sorry to the lovely folks who wanted to see a glimpse of Asgard. I'm not ruling it out _however_ I have lots of other folks wondering where my other fic updates are. Therefore, I'm, leaving things here (for now) so that I can get some more chapters edited and posted pronto.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> P.S. A really evil part of me wanted to see Loki smack Steve down a peg or two _but_ as much as I don't particularly like Steve Rogers, a very good friend of mine **adores** Steve/Bucky and so I had the Dame dish out the justice instead ; )


End file.
